Printed memory devices may include a plurality of memory locations or memory cells that store a plurality of bits of information or data bits. The printed memory device includes a plurality of parallel top electrodes (i.e., conductor lines) and a plurality of parallel bottom electrodes, where the bottom electrodes are arranged perpendicular to the top electrodes. The plurality of electrodes forms a matrix of intersecting crossover points, where each crossover point is a memory storage location. Each data bit is stored through a state of an active layer sandwiched between two crossing electrodes. Each electrode is thereby used to access a plurality of memory locations and data bits.
Each electrode may terminate in a contact pad that has an increased dimension and/or surface area to mitigate electrical coupling with the electrode. The contact pads for the plurality of bottom electrodes may be arranged with each other linearly. Further, the contact pads for the plurality of top electrodes may be arranged with each other linearly. To perform a memory operation (e.g., a read and/or a write) to a memory location, the bottom electrode and the top electrode that forms the crossover point of the memory location is electrically accessed using the contact pads. The memory operation may be performed by a device such as a reader that a plurality of probes arranged to physically and electrically contact the plurality of contact pads.
The printed memory devices may be used for a variety of different applications. For example, the printed memory devices may store a combination of data bits that can be used for identification or other applications.